memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Dictum Factum/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes.) Shuttle craft Kate Kennard approaches Earth, at the site of the Home Fleet. INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY Both John and Kyle are amazed by the sight. MARTIN (Smiles): After the disaster of Wolf three-fifty nine in twenty-three sixty-seven and the Borg attack in twenty-three seventy-three Starfleet decided to create the Home Fleet to defend Earth not only against the Borg, (beat) but the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. Then the com activates. MARTIN: (To com) This is Shuttle craft Kate Kennard requesting permission to land at Starfleet Headquarters. STARBASE CONTROL (OC): Granted and welcome back to the home front. CUT TO: INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY Martin inputs commands into the helm console. MARTIN (Smiles): (to com) Thanks Starbase control it's good to be back home. EXT-SPACE The shuttle moves into the atmosphere. INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY Window has rain droplets falling on the window as the shuttle is being rocked by the wind shear. CLARKSON (Worried): (Off the co-pilot console) It looks like we've entered a Storm cloud. Shuttle is rocked about hard, as klaxon blares. MARTIN: (Off the helm console) Let's hope we can get out of this storm in one piece, (beat) I want to get Command in one piece. EXT-PLANET SURFACE The shuttle flies through the storm cloud as a lighting blot hits the port nacelle. INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY A shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. CLARKSON: We've lost power to the port nacelle, (beat) can you get us down in one piece. Martin inputs commands into the helm console. MARTIN: I think so. CUT TO: EXT-PLANET SURFACE The shuttle makes it through the storm and lands at Starfleet Headquarters, and runs towards the building. INT-STARFLEET COMMAND Both Commander Martin and Clarkson make it inside, as Admiral Samuels meets up with them. SAMUELS (Smiles): Gentlemen welcome back to Starfleet Command, (beat) I hope that the storm didn't cause too much trouble for you? They shook hands. MARTIN (Smiles): No sir but it was a bumpy ride come to Command those and we did take damage to our port nacelle. Then a familiar female walks up to them. SHELBY (Smiles): I was wondering what was going on. They shook hands. MARTIN (Surprised): Liz, (beat) oh Kyle Clarkson this is Captain Elizabeth Shelby of the Federation Starship USS Sutherland, and Liz this is Kyle Clarkson my friend and former Chief Engineer onboard the USS Galaxy before he lost his commission. Both Kyle and Elizabeth shook hands. SHELBY: Please to meet you mister Clarkson. CLARKSON: (Nods) Pleasure Captain. Martin puts his hands behind his back. MARTIN (Smiles): Kyle why don't you go meet up with Admiral Nakamura in his office and I'll catch up. Both Clarkson and Samuels leave to head to Admiral Nakamura. SHELBY (Surprised): John why is he here? MARTIN (annoyed): Liz he's here to get his career and commission back. SHELBY: John he's responsible for the deaths of 1,2054 Bolian colonists. Martin paces about. MARTIN: He was wrongfully accused of it, (beat) I'll take you to the Shuttle it's where I have the reason why both me and Kyle are here. They head for the shuttle as an unknown person is watching from the shadows. INT-ADMIRAL NAKAMURA Doors chimed. NAKAMURA: Come. Both Kyle and Samuels walks into the office. SAMUELS: Kyle Clarkson this is Vice Admiral Tujiro Nakamura, (beat) Admiral Nakamura this is Kyle Clarkson. Nakamura stands up and shook Kyle's hand. NAKAMURA (Smiles): It's a pleasure to meet you mister Clarkson, (beat) please have a sit. Kyle sat down. CLARKSON: Same here sir. Nakamura reviews Kyle's service record. NAKAMURA (Amazed): You've got an impressive record mister Clarkson served onboard the USS Zeus during the Federation-Cardassian War after it was repaired, (beat) then assigned to the USS Galaxy and then assigned to the Starfleet Corp of Engineers. And dishonorably discharged after the Bolian Incident. Kyle sits there. CLARKSON: That sounds about right sir. Nakamura interlaces his fingers and leans forward. NAKAMURA (Smiles): I hope we can resolve this matter and get you back in Starfleet, (beat) go to the hearing room at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. CLARKSON: (nods) Yes, sir. They both stood up and shook each others hands. NAKAMURA: See you then. Clarkson leaves his office as Nakamura goes back to work on tactical updates on the Chin'toka system since the Alliance captured the system from the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, when the doors chimed. NAKAMURA: Come. The doors opened. NAKAMURA (Surprised): Mister Clarkson what can I do for you now. A phaser is pointing at him. NAKAMURA (Shocked): What are you doing? (to com) Nakamura to security I need a team to my office now there's. The phaser lances out a beam and vaporized the Admiral and the attacker puts the weapon on the table and beams out, as security team moves in and finds no sign of the Admiral expect for a burnt mark on the carpet. (End of Act One, Fade out)